


My Everything

by Asher__Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: Losing everything can be hard. But sometimes you have to lose that to realize just how much you really have.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! And welcome to my first story on Archive of Our Own! I just wanted to give you all a big heads-up! Levi is really out of character in this story. I just wanted to make him a bit goofier and nurturing towards Armin. But other than that, he'll still give off the cold and uncaring facade when he's not around Armin, considering he is raising the kid. That's it for this note! Another one at the end! And give me those comments guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days, first meetings and..... First loves?

 

**_2002_**

 

 

_"Papa! Papa!" The boy wailed, tears blurring his vision. Despite that when Levi entered the room Armin, immediately knowing it was Levi, reached out to him, wanting to be held more than anything. The man complied, lifting the boy out of the bed and into his arms, almost crooning to him in a manner he hoped was soothing. "It's okay Ar. I'm here. Don't cry okay?" Armin cried pitifully and buried his face in the older man's neck, trying desperately to calm the ache in his chest. The wails slowly dissolved into sobs, then to soft hiccups in the boys' breathing._ _After a moment, Levi set the boy down on his bed and sat on the edge of the small bed, rubbing the small of Armin's back, "Why were you crying?" Levi already knew what had made him cry, merely needing a confirmation. "I had a nightmare," Already reduced back to tears Armin crawled back over to Levi and into his lap, feeling a comforting hand run through his hair. The child fell asleep on Levi's chest, clutching tightly to his nightshirt. These nightmares that had Levi waking up in the middle of the night were extreme, to the point that even Levi would find it hard to compose himself when Armin was able to speak about them. But the boy who clung to Levi's shirt and the boy he met were completely different, and in a way, that was good. The only thing he worried about was whether or not Armin would ever fully heal from the mental scars that made him cling so closely to Levi. "How the hell am I supposed to raise this kid?"_

 

_**P**_ _ **resent Day**_  

\-- _-Armin POV---_

 

 

"Dad! We're gonna be late! Hurry up!" "Yeah, I get it. Just wait for me at the door." Nodding I run down the stairs and to the door, pulling on my favorite pair of Converse. "Dad come on..... I don't want to be late on my first day." I hear an airy chuckle behind me and turn to see Dad walking over, "I know, and you won't be. You're rushing too much Ar." A laugh tries to make its way out of my mouth, but I hold it in, "It's my first day of high school, of course, I'd be rushing. I want a good first impression. Speaking of which... Dad, are you seriously gonna wear those?" I stare at his piercings, one on his lip, the other over his eyebrow. He raises the said eyebrow and looks at me with a goofy smirk, "I want to 'make a good impression' too Ar." A laugh sits on the tip of my tongue, and I let it stay there until he starts wiggling his eyebrows, "Aww, come on. I know you wanna laugh." I laugh quietly and Dad sighs in what sounds like relief, "Well, then. Let's get you to school. Plus I still have to talk to your teachers." I nod and grab my backpack, nervousness starting to nip at the back of my mind. As we step out of the house I rake my fingers through my hair and pull it into a ponytail, "Dad, how did you fit in at high school?" He looks at me in what seemed to be genuine surprise, "Why do you ask?" I chew lightly on my bottom lip, a habit I seriously need to break, "I'm nervous I may not find my place in high school you know?" "I don't, to be honest, I was never interested in school. I just slacked off at school and studied at home.  And  I wasn't too enthusiastic about much, something people thought was attractive I guess. Other than that, my high school popularity is a mystery, even to me." I groan softly and wait for him to open the car doors. Then we climb into the car and he drives off towards the school.

 

 

\------

 

 

"Woah, this is my school?" "Yep. Get out kiddo." I stare at the building in awe and climb out of the car, getting a few weird looks at me then to the car. A group of girls walk by and stare at Dad, whispering to one another, making me roll my eyes, "Pourquoi les filles flirtent-elles toujours avec toi le Pere? Vous êtes beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux." He looks at me with a weird glint in his eye, "Pourquoi dites vous cela? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es... Jaloux?" "Oh please, not in the least." He barks out a laugh, and I walk quickly ahead of him, suddenly not wanting anyone to see me with him. "Hey, slow down!" He runs to catch up with me but someone runs past me, catching my attention, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna be late!" I see a boy run by me, and I find my eyes following behind him, embarrassingly getting caught looking after him by Dad, "Interested?" "So what if I am?" I pull on a loose strand of hair and continue walking, him keeping up with me in stride. "Just saying that kid looked like trouble." I nod and we step into the building. If I said the outside made me feel small, that doesn't compare to the interior. The school had high ceilings, and a freaking chandelier in the hall where teachers were greeting parents and kids, seemingly completely comfortable with the setup. Dad had come on the day of the school tour, but he never said anything about this, nor did I ask to be honest. All I asked was if the library was big, that being my only true concern. The entire day went by in a blur, Dad leaving after speaking to my teachers about something and me and my classmates got acquainted, some girls asking me about whether Dad was my brother or something along those lines. I could remember the fit of laughter that ensued that question, and I didn't even bother to explain, just laughed and waved off the idea altogether. After that, the first half of the day was uneventful and then it was the lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, just a little explanation. Levi and Armin both speak fluent French and that's gonna come up more than once throughout the duration of this story. Speaking of which, let me put it the meaning of what Armin and Levi spoke about earlier. Whenever there is french in the story remember, there will always be a note down here! 
> 
> "Pourquoi les filles flirtent-elles toujours avec toi le Pere? Vous êtes beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux."-"Why do girls always flirt with you Dad? You're more than ten years older than them."
> 
> "Pourquoi dites vous cela? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es... Jaloux?"'-"Why do you ask? Oh, don't tell me you're... Jealous?"


End file.
